1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a casing for housing a speaker device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of an electronic apparatus, there exists a portable computer in which a speaker device that reproduces sound, such as video or music, is housed in a casing.
A speaker device of this type has a speaker main body and a speaker housing for housing the speaker main body.
In a speaker device of this type, it is thought that the speaker housing is increased in size in order to improve sound quality.
On the other hand, for easy carrying of a portable computer, it is desirable that the portable computer be formed in compact form.
Therefore, if the speaker housing is increased in size in a height direction for sound quality improvement, the thickness of the portable computer increases, resulting in an increase in the size of the portable computer.
If the speaker housing is increased in size in a width direction, the area occupied by the speaker housing within the casing of the portable computer increases. In this case, in order to prevent interference between other components, such as a PCB (printed circuit board), housed in the casing of the portable computer and the speaker housing, the other components such as the PCB need to be reduced in size. It is not desirable to reduce the size of the other components such as the PCB.
In view of this, a speaker device is proposed which achieves sound quality improvement by changing the capacity of a speaker housing when a portable computer is in use. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-56185 discloses such a speaker device.
In the speaker device disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-56185, however, part of the speaker housing projects over a plane where a keyboard is provided, because the capacity of the speaker housing is changed. Accordingly, the user may find the usability of the portable computer to be poor.